warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
LakeClan (RPG)/Crescentmoon
200px |affie=LakeClan |pastaffie=West Seas Mob |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue: Warrior: |namesl=Starkit Starpaw Starwatcher Crescentmoon |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: Sister: Mate: Daughters: Son: |familyl=Unknown Maliceheart Moongaze Frostpaw Wildfire Applemoon, Frostwind Timberstone |mentor=Maliceheart |apps=Littlemouse |livebooks=Yes |deadbooks=No}} Crescentmoon is a handsome white tom that most she-cats would die for. He has black paws and sparkling silver eyes that shine like Silverpelt's light. Crescentmoon's Life As a CoalClan Cat :Starpaw was dropped off in the CoalClan camp by his mother. He was always an outcast. Even when he was apprenticed to the mighty Fireclaw, the deputy, they still despised him. When a rogue group, called "the Mob", rose to power in CoalClan's forest, Starpaw was the first to join them. Led by the evil Maliceheart, they utterly destroyed CoalClan, and Starpaw killed Coalstar by himself. Rise to Power :Over the course of three moons, Starwpaw was trained in the deadly ways of the Mob and was named 'Starwatcher'. Eventually he became his father's right hand man. Together they destroyed many Clans, and even killed Starwatcher's mother. At last they came to ArcticClan, a force beyond no other on that side of the sea. The Mob and Clan warred for weeks, until ArcticClan Came won. During the course of the fighting, Maliceheart was killed by his beloved son after revealing his origins to him. Falling into the sea, Starwatcher floated away till finally washing up on the shore of LakeClan territory... LakeClan; Home at Last :Joining LakeClan in their first battle with Longclaw, Starwatcher was accepted easily. Later the same day he fell in love with Wildfire. Using Wildfire as bait, Longclaw forced Starwatcher to mate with Faithpaw, and sire her kits. Soon Longclaw was destroyed and Faithpaw died. Starwatcher's kits were left with the queens of the Clan. Now that the Morning Sage and Maliceheart threaten to tear Wildfire from him, Starwatcher is faced with his darker side..... but will he emerge for the better or the worse? Darker Thoughts :As the rogues find a new leader and tensions grow, LakeClan seeks help. Starwatcher, Wildfire, Thornpath and a few other members of LakeClan journey to EarthClan, one of 4 new Clans around the lake for help. Their leader agrees to ally with them and warn the other clans. A moon later Starwatcher proudly watches his kits become apprentices; Timberpaw, Frostpaw and Applepaw. but Timberpaw soon finds that Clan life is not for him after he falls in love with a rogue she-cat named Jay. Together they leave, but come back, because Timber wanted to say farewell to Coalpelt, and another couple of rogues kill Timberpaw. Starwatcher vows to leave LakeClan as soon as he avenges Timberpaw. A New Light of Love :As Starwatcher and Wildfire discover that Peach has the Morning Sage, things grow suspicious. One night they meet with SageClan and discover Starwatcher's grandfather has joined them. They tell them that Frostpaw's life is about to change greatly. Then Starwatcher's pride is restored; against the will of StarClan, Badgerstar renames Starwatcher to make him forget his terrible past. Cresentmoon has been made.......but even with a new name, with the Great Battle drawing nearer, will he be able to with stand the tragedies to come? A Hero's Death :Crescentmoon didn't live to see the great battle through. Two rogues ambushed him outside LakeClan camp and killed him. He was mourned by most of the clan. he soon joined SageClan with his son. Soon Crescent's lost brother finds his way to LakeClan and Moon x Silver has a certain ring to it. The Great Battle :Helping Badgerstar lead SageClan against the rogues to help the clans, Crescentmoon confronts his father again. With his brother at his side, they finally destroy Maliceheart, bringing peace to their lives. Seeing Wildfire become mortally injured, he leaves Maliceheart to his blood-lusted brother and helps his mate. He stayed with her because she was unable to fight. When they finally arrive at Moonstream with the other Clans Badgerstar and Woodstar forgive each other. Woodstar tells Crescentmoon he didn't deserve to die and uses the powers of the Sage to give him another life and another chance. Since then he has lived in peace with his mate brother and remaining daughter, Frostwind, in LakeClan...... Reunion :Soon after The Great Battle, Crescentmoon, Wildfire, and Kindlestar meet a black silky she-cat on the border. Crescentmoon immediately leaps at her playfully, knowing it was his first love, Coalpaw or now she was Coalstar. She asks him to join her Clan again, but, with one look at Wildfire, he refuses to be with the one he loves. But, he constantly wonders if it was wise and lets his mind think of his former love life with her. Years Later :Years after The Rogues, Crescentmoon is still at peace and aging. As the last of his life's energy ebbs out of him he tells Wildfire he loves her one last time and joins StarClan. He lives there in peace with his son and other daughter Applemoon patiently waiting for Wildfire and Frostwind to join them..... Book Appearances Starwatcher Chronicles: Setting Sun Fuega, Fuega: Wildfire's story Category:Characters Category:LakeClan article